


Tiger's Eye and Topaz

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: Dark Little Jewel Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Little Jewel Universe, M/M, shameless teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: In order to protect Yuuri permanently, Victor has taken back the right to the throne from his younger brother.Even though the incident is behind everyone, Victor still feels unsettled, but it's easy to bury sour feelings when the main party is back in his own country.That was the way it was supposed to be, but then a young dancer shows up and opens up doors for Victor and Yuuri that hadn't quite been closed. Yuuri must learn how to speak of the past while Victor tries to figure out if his friendship with Christophe is reparable.Will everyone survive the visit? Only time will tell.





	1. Surprise for Yuuri Katsuki!

Victor walked down the hall of the palace followed by several of his advisers. His eyes roamed along the darker inside walls as he moved having come from another meeting. 

“Do you think it will work?” One of the advisers spoke up timidly. 

“Have you all ever left anything in my hands and been unsatisfied?” Victor asked with a shrug. 

None of the advisers spoke up. 

“But you don’t know how the Kingdom to the West might react to the news of the alliance between our kingdom and their own.” One of the advisers offered. Victor pressed his lips together and the pad of his pointer finger to his lips. Stopping mid-stride, the closest adviser stumbled and came several inches from running into their young king. 

“I think he will be just fine. In fact, I think that Christophe will be quite pleased since this means the tension may be mitigated if they have a common ally,” Victor pointed out. 

_We are all waiting for you to come back and take your rightful place._

One of the older advisers cleared his throat, “Well, let’s think about something more interesting than all this political diatribe. After all, our kingdom has many reasons to celebrate.” 

Victor’s eyes lit up as he turned, clasping his hands. “That’s true. I have to plan one of the most important ceremonies in my life.” 

“Yes, exactly! We have a lot to discuss as far as the official crowning ceremony.” One of the younger, men affirmed. 

Victor’s posture tensed, and he gave a tight-lipped smile, “Sure, that is something as well.” 

The earring hanging on his ear felt heavier all of the sudden. 

Another adviser rolled his eyes, “Of course he is excited about that, but he is also probably excited for Prince Yuri’s birthday.”

Victor rubbed the back of his neck with a patient smile. 

“You’re all idiots, not that I expected anything different. He’s excited because he is _also_ getting married,” Yuri called out as he moved down the hallway, large panther at his heel and Otabek on the other side. 

None of the advisers looked at Yuri as he moved past them. Even though it was for a short time, they had all learned to respect and fear the second prince. 

Victor turned abruptly, following after Yurio, reaching out for his brother, “Yurio understands!” 

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned away from the future king’s embrace. “Can’t you act like a king when you are in public?” 

“I wasn’t aware that the way I was acting was anything but royal. Royalty is not exactly focused on action but on blood.” Victor pointed out. 

“Your Highness? Were we going to talk about all the preparations for all the upcoming celebrations?” One of the men called after the brothers. 

Victor waved his hand dismissively, “Take a break and have lunch. I give you leave.” 

All the men around them sighed in relief and broke off into small groups. Victor had no interest in the advisers, not when he could bother his younger brother. Throwing an arm around him, Victor grinned. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you around this hall.” 

Yuri frowned and shoved Victor’s arm off his shoulders, “Don’t get so touchy with me. Otabek, do something.” 

Otabek half smiled down at his charge, “He is the King.” 

“Future King.” Yuri groused. 

“Be that as it may, I cannot raise my hand towards him.” 

“Yeah, Yuri,” Victor chirped as he fell in step with his brother. 

“Shut up,” Yuri groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“So, would you like to tell me what brings you to my wing? Were you visiting Yuuri again?” Victor asked with a small smile. 

It was no secret that Yuri had started to visit his fiance. Yuuri may have been a dancer and a slave at one point in his life, but there were things that he said and did that showed a depth that most people missed by only looking at his seductive exterior. 

“What makes you think that I have anything to do with you stupid fiance at all?” 

“Because you’ve been visiting him every other day for some reason. Yuuri hasn’t told me what about, but it’s easy enough to tell you’ve been there.” Victor strolled with Yuri as they finally made it to the end of the King’s wing. 

“I won’t tell you if he won’t.” Yuri grumbled, his cheeks flushed. 

“Otabek?” Victor turned his bright blue eyes onto his brother’s personal bodyguard. 

“He never allows me in.” Otabek answered with a shrug. 

Victor sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. “You two are no fun. At all.” 

“Ah! There you are!” A cheerful voice rang out, tearing the brothers away from their banter. Yuri turned around and glared at the offending party. Victor turned and raised both eyebrows. 

Standing in the middle of the hall were several well dressed men, but in front of them was a young man with black hair and dark skin. His hair was cut in such a way that his bangs flowed over his forehead but out of his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Victor let his eyes roam over the young man’s body. 

He almost looked as if he could be Yuuri’s age, maybe a little younger. Otabek narrowed his eyes, and Yuri continued to glare at the intruder. If the other was uncomfortable with the way he was being looked at, he didn’t show it. He was dressed in a pair of royal blue silk pants, his upper torso was bare.

Around his neck was a large golden collar.

 _I shouldn’t ogle him. Yuuri would be upset._

Before Victor could say anything, Yuri marched up to the young man, shoving a finger in his face, “What makes you think you can talk to your future king like that?” 

“Oh! Hello there. I wondered what kind of people had carried Yuuri away from me.” The young man tipped his head to the side, bearing his slender neck to the young blond prince. 

Yuri took a step back, his eyes narrowed. “What?” 

The man clasped his hands behind him as he twirled around the blond prince and slid between Yuri and Otabek. Hopping over towards Victor, the young man smiled brightly, “I mean no one any harm. I was just wondering what type of person had taken Yuuri Katsuki under his wing.” 

Victor felt a twinge of annoyance as he pressed his lips together in a tight smile, “What does it matter?” 

“It matters. After all, Yuuri is someone very precious to me.” The young man smiled. 

There was no anger or frustration that Victor could read off of the young man’s face. Victor couldn’t feel anything but a genuine compassion in his words for Yuuri. 

_If he was so precious to you, why did you let him go?_

“Phichit!” A familiar yet exasperated voice called out from the main hall. Victor felt his body tense as he turned and narrowed his eyes on his childhood friend Christophe. 

Christophe moved inside, dressed in a long flowing blue robes, as he frowned at the young man. Phichit blinked and smiled at his friend. “Chris!” 

Victor sighed. “Christophe, I didn’t realize you would be visiting.” 

Christophe moved forward and nodded as he chuckled, “Well, I thought I might come back after our last meeting was a little strained. I just wanted to come spend time in the palace with you and Yuuri.” 

“But not alone?” Victor raised an eyebrow at his friend. Christophe held his left hand up, with the other he grabbed the young man by the scruff of his neck and tugged him back forcing Phichit to bow his head. 

“Not this time. I thought this might actually make Yuuri happy.” Christophe whispered as he motioned to the young man. 

Phichit squirmed and peeked up at Victor through his bangs. Victor felt his patience starting to wear thin. 

“Why would this young man make Yuuri happy?” Victor all but snapped at Christophe. 

Before Christophe could answer, Victor heard the slap of bare feet on the tile behind them. The panther looked up, it’s tail flicking back and forth as it moved from Yuri’s side towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri reached out brushing his hand over the creatures large back as he passed by, stopping a few feet from his lover.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice broke through the tension that had built up as Victor turned to face his fiance. 

“Yuuri-” 

“Yuuri!” The young man scrambled from under Christophe’s hand and shot out quickly, bouncing and leaping around Victor. Otabek drew his sword, but before anyone could act, the young man had enveloped Yuuri in his arms. 

“Phichit?!” Yuuri stumbled back, his eyes wide as he wound his arms tightly around the other. 

Victor felt his heart squeeze in his chest. 

Yuuri seemed stunned for a moment before his eyes filled with tears, and he buried his face into Phichit’s hair, trembling. “Phichit!” 

“Yuuri! I was so worried about you. Thank goodness! Thank _goodness_!” Phichit’s voice cracked as he made a soft noise refusing to let go of Yuuri. Yuri glared and turned an eye on his brother. Victor shook his head once, and Otabek relaxed the hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Glancing to Chris, Victor sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead, “Okay. So do you want to explain to me what is happening here?” 

Phichit kept his arms around Yuuri, brushing his fingers at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. Victor frowned, but Phichit didn’t release his fiance, “Yuuri and I were together as dancers for three years. I taught him everything he knows. He is like a brother to me.” 

Victor turned to Christophe. “How did you find him?” 

“It was a coincidence actually. After my last visit here, I wanted to have someone that I could watch. Since Yuuri is so firmly attached to you, I wanted to find my own dancer and stumbled upon Phichit.” Chris answered with a small shrug. 

“How long have you had him?” Victor let his eyes wander to the two friends before returning his attention to Chris. 

“About six weeks now? He was talking about his past with me one night, and I realized he had history with Yuuri. He said hadn’t seen his friend in a year or so. This friend of his had just disappeared one day, and he was told he was sold to someone with power. I realized he probably meant Yuuri.”

Minako had been the one to sell Yuuri to him. 

_Well, sell wasn’t even the right word for it. I made her hand him over to me with compensation for the hole his absence would cause.Yuuri never told me about his past. He never talked about anything like that with me._

“Victor?” 

Victor was pulled out of his thoughts by Yuuri. He still hadn’t let go of Phichit and part of Victor wanted to make Phichit drop Yuuri’s hand and leave the room immediately. Phichit gently gripped Yuuri’s hand, his own shaking. 

“Why are you still here? Who gave you permission to be here?” Yuri demanded as he stepped towards Yuuri and Phichit. 

“Yuri…” Yuuri murmured taking a step back. Phichit lifted his chin up, lips pressed together tightly. 

“You are part of our family now. Your past or whatever happened back then doesn’t matter. You’re getting married to the king. Isn’t that good enough for you?” Yuri spat. 

Yuuri’s lips parted, and he took in a shaky breath, “Yuri…” 

Phichit’s eyes widened as he looked towards Yuuri and then Victor. “Really?” 

Victor nodded, “Yes, Yuuri is my fiance.” 

Phichit turned to Yuuri dropping his hand and grabbing his shoulders, shaking the other. “Really?!” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, “Yes. I’ll be marrying Victor once the hot season cools.” 

To Victor’s surprise, Phichit grinned and turned towards him, clapping his hands together. “How wonderful! I’ve always wanted what was best for you, Yuuri! Congratulations!” 

Victor blinked, caught off guard. “Excuse me?” 

Christophe chuckled, “Phichit wanted to check on Yuuri and make sure he was okay.” 

Yuri sighed and threw his hands up, “Of course you would attract all sorts of weird friends. Come on Otabek, let’s go get ready for dinner.” 

With a snap of his fingers, Yuri, Otabek, and his pet panther wandered off down the hall in order to get ready for dinner. 

“Where are you staying?” Victor turned to Chris. 

Chris shrugged, “We can stay at the inn in town if that’s preferable. I know we aren’t here on official business, so it might be a little too much to ask you to let us stay here.” 

Victor glanced over at Phichit and Yuuri and then back to Chris, “You can stay here. After all, it looks like there is a lot they need to catch up on.” 

Christophe nodded and lowered his head in a bow, “I apologize for Phichit’s actions. No matter how close you and I are, he shouldn’t have acted like that.” 

“I can understand how easy it is to get carried away around Yuuri.” Victor waved off Chris’s apology.

Turning to the nearest servant, Victor motioned them over. “Can you tell the kitchens to prepare a large dinner? We will have two more guests at the table.” 

The servant nodded and turned quickly to go deliver the message. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called finally. 

He looked over to Victor and slowly approached him with Phichit in tow. “Yes?” 

“Why don’t we let Phichit and Christophe get ready for dinner since that is what we should be doing right now ourselves?” 

\------

Victor moved into his room, Yuuri close on his heels. 

“Leave us. We shall get ready ourselves.” Victor dismissed the servants who scurried. Yuuri shook his head as the last servant shut the doors tightly behind him. 

Victor turned and approached his fiance. 

Yuuri couldn’t look him in the eye as he turned to peruse his own wardrobe. 

Victor followed him, and brushed a hand down Yuuri’s spine. “Are you okay?” 

Yuuri tensed at first, then slowly relaxed under the warmth of his lover’s hand. “I’m fine.” 

“We could tell them to leave.” Victor’s lips brushed over the top of Yuuri’s shoulder, his arm wrapping around his lover’s waist as he nosed the side of his neck. 

“I couldn’t- ah...do that.” Yuuri sucked in a breath and shuddered, pressing himself back against Victor.

Victor let his fingers brush under the soft silk that clothed Yuuri’s slender stomach as he inhaled his lover’s scent. “We could take dinner in private, and I could have you again and again.” 

“Mm. I should be the one asking if you are okay.” Yuuri asked as his hand rested on the back of Victor’s wrist. Victor smoothed his thumb over the dip of Yuuri’s belly button. 

“Why do you think I’m upset, love?” Victor rumbled. Yuuri’s body trembled at the soft touch and deep voice. 

“Because we haven’t talked about my past.” Yuuri sighed, sagging into his arms. 

“I told you. The past doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here with me now,” Victor pointed out. 

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t want to know,” Yuuri mumbled twisting in Victor’s arms to look up at him. 

Did he want to know? Victor wasn’t so sure. He had seen the way that Phichit had clung to Yuuri and how comfortable he had been in his grasp. It had taken months of Victor’s careful touch before Yuuri had been able to respond without flinching.

He saw the way that Yuuri sometimes stared out the window and the way that he distanced himself from Victor. 

_I even saw the tears in the dead of night._

Yuuri was the type of person to keep things to himself. He had always been that way with Victor, even when Victor had professed his love to him. Yuuri had looked him dead in the eye and turned him away without a second thought saying, “My livelihood depends on my dancing. Don’t come back until you can prove it.” 

There were things there that Yuuri held onto as hard as he could, and who was Victor to judge him for that? 

_I’ve been patient thus far, I can continue to be._

Victor stared down at his fiance, reaching out to cup his cheek and press a chaste kiss to his lips. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Would you be willing to listen if I decided to share?” Yuuri brushed his lips over Victor’s. 

Victor’s heart felt as if it were overflowing.  
Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much, but every time you look at me, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed as he smacked his hand against Victor’s chest, “Ok. Stop. We really do need to go to dinner.” 

Victor grumbled good naturedly. “You’re no fun.” 

Yuuri squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed a matching pair of black pants and silk shirt with a gold sash and trim. Yuri had the outfit made for Victor as a gift, even though the young man would never admit to having done what he could to get his measurements. 

Yuuri moved to the other side of the room as Victor watched the sway of his hips. Yuuri grinned over his shoulder. 

“That’s not what you said last night.” 

\-----

Victor sat at the head of the table, Yuuri on his left and Yuri at his right. Next to Yuuri sat Phichit and across from him was Christophe. Otabek stood behind Yuri’s chair. 

“Otabek, when are you going to join us at the table?” Victor teased. 

Yuri’s cheeks flushed as he clenched his teeth together and glared at his brother. “When are you going to learn to keep your questions to yourself?” 

“But, Yuri, I’m supposed to get all my questions answered.” Victor smiled at his brother as he reached out to pat his hand comfortingly. 

Yuri turned to Yuuri narrowing his eyes. “Control your fiance.” 

Yuuri sighed and smiled patiently, “This _is_ Victor we are talking about.” 

Yuri slumped back in his seat, stabbing his food emphatically with his fork and shoving the bite of chicken into his mouth. “Yeah. I don’t know what I was expecting.” 

Victor frowned. “Now you two are ganging up on me? How terrible!” 

Phichit smiled and looked over at Yuuri, “I never thought that we would be having a dinner together like this.” 

Yuuri smiled and nodded quietly stuffing a forkful of salad into his mouth. “The last time we ate together we were with Minako and the other dancers at her house.” 

Phichit’s eyes brightened. “Yes! I remember that dinner. You and Minako kept everyone on task, and the other dancers each made a small dish from their homeland. I remember everyone liked the dishes that you and Minako prepared best.” 

Yuuri chuckled “I remember that. You, Leo, Guang Hong, and the others were really great at cooking, too.” 

Victor watched them quietly converse as he turned his eyes back towards his childhood friend. Christophe had kept himself, also quietly observing the two old friends. Feeling Victor’s eyes on him, he turned and offered him a small grin. 

_It’s hard to want to see him still. When I see Christophe, I can only see Yuuri in his lap._

A sourness tightened his stomach. Victor forced his eyes away from the other leader, his hand tightening on his fork. 

A bright peel of laughter exploded from Phichit as he waved his left hand in the air. “When Christophe brought you up, it was almost like I knew it was you without him ever having to say so.” 

Yuuri smiled gently at him, “Oh? How so.” 

“He said he had met someone that was very beautiful dancer, one that was very charming and seductive. He said he got the same feeling when he watched me perform. You were the only person I’ve ever trained.” Phichit explained. 

Victor raised both his eyebrows, “So you trained Yuuri to dance?” 

Phichit grinned, “Yes, among other things.” 

“Phichit!” A blush sprang to his fiance’s face.

Victor leaned back and let his free hand reach for the golden goblet full of his favorite wine, “Is that so? I can’t imagine that it took much training.” 

“Victor!” Yuuri squawked turning to hold out his hands to make Victor stop. 

Phichit shrugged his shoulders with a wide grin. “You aren’t wrong. Yuuri has a switch that when flipped can make him into a very sensual person.” 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, “Please. Why is this a dinner conversation? Stop.” 

Phichit reached out and patted Yuuri’s shoulder consolingly. “You used to be less shy than this. Has being with Victor made you shy?” 

“I hope not.” Victor grinned over the rim of his cup. 

Yuri slammed his silverware down onto the table. “Okay. That’s it.” 

The young blond prince motioned to a servant. “Set two places in my private quarters. I can’t eat while listening to this shit.” 

Victor smiled innocently at Yuri. “Too much for you?” 

Yuri bristled, tossing his hands up in the air again, “You guys can talk sex all you want. Some of us would like to actually eat dinner.” 

Otabek nodded his head once to Victor before he trailed after Yuri. 

Christophe picked up his own goblet and tipped it towards Victor. “You always did like riling up your little brother. I see that hasn’t changed.” 

Victor forced himself to keep his tone level. “Yeah. It’s still just as fun.” 

Yuuri blinked and looked down at his plate. Most of the food had been left untouched. A quick survey of everyone’s plates, and he realized no one else had touched their food. The table was large and felt like a barrier between everyone. He pursed his lips and then motioned to one of the servants. 

Victor blinked, watching the servant lean in to listen to his fiance’s request. “Um. Excuse me?” 

The young woman listened attentively as Yuuri murmured something softly to her. Her eyes flicked over to Victor and then back to Yuuri. She clapped her hands, and several servants stepped away from the walls and picked up the plates. 

“Yuuri?” Victor raised both of his eyebrows. 

“I think that Yuri had the right idea to go to his private dining quarters. I think we should all go to ours.” Yuuri explained, not quite meeting Victor’s eyes. 

Victor felt his heart swell, and he reached out cupping Yuuri’s cheek, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. “No. This is good. This is great! You haven’t asked for anything like this before.” 

Phichit stood and smiled as he slid away from the table. “Great! This place felt rather formal. I was afraid I would be executed for using the wrong fork.” 

Victor raised both eyebrows, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Victor isn’t like that.” 

Phichit smiled. “I’m glad you’re so confident.” 

Victor watched as Phichit wrapped one of his arms around one of Yuuri’s, pulling him away from the table. “How long will it take to let them set up?” 

“Probably about as long as it takes us to walk there.” Victor answered. 

Phichit tugged Yuuri along behind crown prince, and Christophe brought up the rear with a grin. 

\----

Victor’s quarters were transformed by the time they arrived. A fire burned bright near a short table with several large cushions scattered around it. All the plates that had been on the table had been relocated. Yuuri sat down with a smile on one side of the table between Victor and Phichit. Christophe sat across from Yuuri. 

“This was definitely a better idea.” Victor nodded appreciatively of the spread. 

Yuuri’s stomach grumbled in agreement making Christophe and Phichit exchange amused grins. Victor turned towards his fiance and winked. “I think your stomach definitely liked the change of pace. Maybe we should eat here more often.” 

Yuuri made a soft noise as he reached for his silverware again. “Don’t tease me.” 

“But don’t you like to be teased?” Victor took a bite of the chicken. The flavor tasted brighter than normal. 

“Really?” Yuuri grumbled as he started to stuff his mouth with another one of the side dishes. Phichit and Chris resumed their meals. The room was bathed in silence except for the occasional clink of silverware on the plates. 

Victor sighed gently and leaned back into the cushion, arching his back and stretching his spine out. “That was delicious.” 

“See, if we had stayed in the dining hall, you wouldn’t have been able to stretch yourself out.” Yuuri pointed out reaching for his goblet, taking a sip. 

Victor grunted and curled up on his side as he stared at Yuuri with a smile. “My fiance is so smart.” 

“Your fiance spoils you.” Christophe quipped from over the rim of his cup. 

“That isn’t a secret.” Victor all but purred as he squirmed closer, pressing his head against one of Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Victor.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, a smile spread across his lips. His fingers carded through his lover’s silver strands. 

“I think all of us being here is a lot of fun. Though, I’m a bit jealous of the attention he’s getting though right now, Yuuri. After all, I came all this way just to see you.” Phichit smiled as he watched Victor relax. 

“If you want, I can lay my head in your lap,” Christophe answered with a wink. 

“I think we both know that you enjoy my head in your lap more,” Phichit shot back. 

“You’re not wrong,” Christophe agreed. 

Victor watched the exchange. Christophe had always been the type to pick up and play with the people around him, tossing them away when he was finished. Being a future leader, the behavior was not exactly frowned upon as they had all been taught they could have anything they desired. 

_There is bound to come a time when that gets old. It got old for me, and it will get old for Christophe. Nothing really moved me after I came of age._

Sensing Victor’s eyes on him, Yuuri looked down and gave him a lazy smile. “Is it time to retire for the night?” 

“I think so,” Victor muttered. 

“Awww, but I haven’t gotten to spend any time with Yuuri.” Phichit frowned. He shifted forward to watch Victor and Yuuri from his seat. His fingers came up to play with the gold collar around his neck. 

“For a dancing slave, your master is very lax with your discipline.” Victor spoke out with a small smirk. 

Christophe threw his head back and laughed. “Just a little, but I treasure him, not as much as you treasure your little dark jewel, but my affections are not easily dismissed.” 

Phichit smiled at Christophe, his eyes softening. 

Victor felt his eyes slide shut once more, “It’s not like you are staying for only one night.” 

Yuuri’s fingertips paused mid-stroke, his breath hitching, “Really? I can have more time with Phichit?” 

Victor opened up his left eye to peer up at his lover, “Really. It would be rude to send Christophe away when he has brought such a nice gift for you. Also, Christophe and I have negotiations to attend to on our own.” 

Christophe paused mid-drink, his eyes on Victor. He placed his cup back on the small table between them. “I suppose that’s true.” 

“While they are doing their business, I can catch up with you.” Phichit smiled, eyes bright. Yuuri smiled and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Oh! I also have a private lesson I must attend to before noon tomorrow,” Yuuri remembered. 

“With Yuri again?” Victor mumbled. 

“Yes, with Yuri again. Don’t get jealous.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and brushed some of Victor’s hair behind his ear. 

“But Yuuri, you won’t tell me what Yuri is working on with you. No one tells me anything,” Victor whined. He reached up letting the side of his finger trail down the column of Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri shut his eyes, lips parting as he shivered. 

“Okay, okay. We get the hint.” Christophe grunted as he slowly stood up and dusted off his pants. Reaching his hand out towards Phichit, the young dancer accepted the offered hand. 

“We will talk more tomorrow. I’ll be in the office bright and early.” Christophe waved to Victor as he and Phichit exited the room. The two servants posted by the door let them out and then stepped forward to clear their plates. 

Victor allowed himself to sink into the cushions and nuzzled his head against Yuuri’s thigh. “Of course he would go to my office early.” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you sleep in, Victor.” 

“Yeah, but now I can’t ravage you tonight. Christophe totally knew what he was doing,” Victor complained. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed crimson as he reached over and grabbed a pillow, smothering his fiance. “Victor!” 

Victor chuckled from underneath the pillow, cherishing his lover’s embarrassed reaction.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning comes, and with it a keen sense of frustration. Things will get hashed out this chapter, folks.

The morning came swiftly and with it a keen feeling of frustration. 

Victor stood as one of the servants dressed him, going through the motions. Today they had picked a white pair of silk pants, a white tunic, and a blue sash to go around his waist. There was no need to be formal, not when he was supposed to be meeting with one of his childhood friends. 

_I can’t let my love for Yuuri cloud my relationship with Christophe, no matter how sore I still am because of him._

Victor huffed and shook his head. 

Turning his head to look over at his lover’s sleeping form nestled beneath their silken sheets, safe and sound, Victor felt his heart ache. He wanted to go to him, wake him up, take him in his arms and make love to him. 

_If I could have been sustained on love alone...Our parts in this world do not make things easy._

“Master?” 

The young slave called him hesitantly. Victor blinked and looked down at the young man with a small smile. “Sorry.” 

Instantly, the young man blushed. “I just wanted to know if you wanted me to have the kitchen prepare breakfast for you in your office.” 

Victor tapped his pointer finger against his lips. “Yes. That’s a great idea. Also, could you have snacks and fruits prepared for Yuuri and my brother for their meeting later this morning? Have some breakfast made and sent to Christophe’s dancing slave.” 

_Phichit._ His mind corrected him. However, he was still a little irritated at Phichit’s sudden appearance.

Not that it was his fault. He had just come at the wrong time. 

The young man bowed his head and hurried from the room. Victor spared one last quick glance at the bed, his body throbbing with desire to be close to the sleeping form still nestled in the covers. Yuuri was an absolute treat when he was just waking up. 

With a slow sigh, Victor stood up a little straighter and quietly left the room. 

His office had been Yuri’s office for the time after he had stepped down. As they transitioned back to Victor, there were still things left behind by Yuri that Victor didn’t have the heart to remove. Even if it was supposed to be his space having the familial reminders made him smile on his good days and kept him from pulling out his hair on the worst ones. He certainly couldn’t afford to lose anymore hair. Victor patted the hair on the crown of his head. Yuuri had assured him he wasn’t losing any hair, but the small squints Yuri sent his way didn’t make him as certain.

The curtains had been pulled back away from the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the gardens surrounding courtyard. 

Sometimes Victor liked to sit on the balcony and read over his paperwork as he watched Yuuri move through the garden. Yuuri had come from humble beginnings, and Victor asked that he be given some space to enjoy the fresh air and greenery without being bothered by others. It was a treat for him as much as it was for Yuuri. 

Victor moved towards the middle of the room where a small table sat between two large couches. The young slave had listened well. A breakfast of pastries and fruits was laid out with a small pot of herbal tea to go with it. There was also a small block of cheese and some freshly baked bread set to the side. 

There was a soft knock at the door of the office. “Come in.” 

The door opened, and Christophe poked his head in. “I wasn’t sure that you would actually be here.”

“I never thought you would be the type to knock.” Victor turned his eyes away from the blond as he plucked a pastry off the plate. 

“We’re getting too old to act like we like we did in our teens.” Christophe sat across from him taking a pastry for himself and grabbing the tea with his free hand. 

He poured a cup for Victor first and then one for himself. 

The tension between them was alien and thick. 

_I hate this._

Victor slumped back into the cushions on the couch as he bit into his pastry. Even though the flavor was bright and the crust buttery and flakey, it may just as well have tasted like dirt. 

“Victor-” 

Victor placed the pastry on a side plate and held up his hand. “Stop.” 

Christophe frowned, opened his mouth once more, and quietly shut it and reached down for his cup. 

The silence settled between them. 

“I have not been fair to you,” Victor spoke softly. 

_Even though I love Yuuri, he, my brother and Christophe really did nothing wrong. I have no right to feel slighted over something the acting king asked Yuuri to do._

Even though he wanted to tell Christophe these things, his lips couldn’t form the words. 

_Even when I want to say the right thing in this situation, I can’t._

“No, you are just following your heart. I understand that more than you probably think,” Christophe hummed as he shifted on his own couch. 

Victor grimaced, clasping his fingers together as he leaned over, his hands between his knees. 

“It’s a liability with leading. I can’t get mad at everyone who looks at him or touches him.” 

“I assume that means you feel bad for Phichit?” Christophe tipped his cup and took a small drink, his posture relaxing. 

“Not so much him. I’m talking about the last time you visited the palace,” Victor answered. 

“Oh. That? I figured you were probably just a little angry at me,” Christophe responded, shifting again under the blue gaze of his childhood friend. 

“Why didn’t you just pretend?” Victor pressed. 

Christophe sat the cup back down on the saucer with a soft clink. “The same reason that if my father had offered you one of my favorite slaves. It would be rude to refuse, no?” 

Victor brushed his bangs out of his face. “You knew this was different.” 

“I also know that if a slave doesn’t do exactly as they’re told here that your little brother would have thrown a spectacular fit,” Christophe pointed out as his fingertips danced over the table between them. 

Victor scowled. “Don’t drag Yuri into this.” 

“Then don’t hide behind your kingly persona if you don’t want to hear the acceptable answers,” Christophe snapped. 

Victor grimaced. “Fine. Tell me the truth.” 

Christophe shut his eyes and stopped his fingers mid-travel. “I was jealous.” 

Victor sucked in a breath. “Jealous. Of Yuuri?” 

Christophe shrugged, “Of both of you.” 

Victor leaned away from the table as he took in the other’s features. Christophe didn’t meet his eyes. His lips were pressed together and nose scrunched up. He had seen the annoyed look thousands of times, always in other situations. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?” Victor asked. 

“Because it’s stupid on my part. I’ve always had my fun, and I’ve always been able to get it out of my system, but when Yuri offered me Yuuri, I knew he was connected to you.” Christophe shifted pulling his legs onto the sitting couch. 

“I wanted to see what was so special, and trust me, I can honestly say that you’ve found someone truly special. He changed you, and I was hoping being around both of you would change me too,” he added. 

Victor felt the sourness in his stomach melt into something a little more akin to annoyance as he frowned. “You couldn’t figure this all out before you slept with my lover.” 

Christophe tipped his head to the side, lips pressed together. 

Victor knew that look. 

_It got your attention, didn’t it?_

“I still feel like punching you,” Victor grumbled. 

Christophe tapped his fingers onto the table again. “I know. I hate what this has done between us. I really didn’t realize how close Yuuri was to you until I saw your reaction at the banquet and then after.” 

Victor picked up his food. “I wasn’t expecting something like that from you.” 

Christophe finally reached down for a piece of bread, chewing on the end thoughtfully. “Well, you should have. Who took me to my first pleasure house?” 

Victor snorted. “Well, it wasn’t just me.” 

“But you _were_ there.” Christophe grinned. 

“Ah, the wild days before my lovely Yuuri.” Victor sighed. 

“The playboy prince. Loving well and leaving fond memories with his conquests.” Christophe eased back into the couch. 

Victor bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m still not okay with everything, but I would never jeopardize our alliance, no matter how much I might have wanted to. It’s not right, and it’s not fair to you, to my brother or to Yuuri.” 

“And our friendship?” Christophe tore off a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth. 

“I can’t say it’s perfect, but it’s still there.” Victor stood up, moving towards the large windows as he stared outside. People were already wandering through the grounds below. 

“I am pleased to hear that,” Christophe uttered softly as he let his eyes wander over the crown prince’s back. 

“The only thing I ask is that you never touch Yuuri without his permission.” Victor curled his finger onto the cool glass in front of him. 

“Or yours?” Christophe supplied. 

“Ideally, but Yuuri is a free man. He does still attends to his duties as a dancer. He enjoys his work, and I would hate to take something away from him if he wanted it.” Victor turned to look over his shoulder at Christophe. 

The other stood up, grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth. “You act like Yuuri wants to make love with anyone but you.” 

“I won’t cage him in.” Victor turned his eyes back to the grounds as he noticed his lover making his way through them clad only in a pair of low slung black pants, barefoot on the dirt path as he moved to his private area towards the edge of the gardens.

Yuuri paused to stare up at where Victor stood. He locked eyes with his fiance and gave him a small smile. His hair was pushed out of his face, and Victor didn’t have to have perfect sight to know exactly what Yuuri was saying. 

_Enjoy the view?_

Christophe whistled and shook his head. “He’s a lot spicier than he looks, isn’t he?” 

Victor smiled. “You have no idea.” 

\----

He had been sleeping well. In fact, even with as noisy as he normally was, Victor had let Yuuri sleep in. Yuuri hadn’t even stirred when the bed dipped next to him and the covers lifted. 

Someone, probably Victor, had slid under them and wrapped their arms around him. 

The weight that settled against his body and face pressing against the side of his neck was definitely not Victor. Yuuri automatically tensed. His eyes shot open and heart leapt to his throat. 

_Who has a deathwish?!_

Turning his head slowly towards the intruder, Yuuri relaxed. The tan skin and black hair were familiar to him. 

“Phichit.” Yuuri smiled as he wrapped his arm around his friend turned and pressed his forehead to his. 

Phichit smiled sleepily, his hands reaching up to cup his friends cheeks. “Yuuri.” 

Yuuri let his eyes slide shut once again, rubbing his nose against Phichit’s in gentle affection. He dozed with him for several minutes until the doors to the bedroom opened. 

“You only have an hour before your lesson with the prince.” Otabek’s voice floated through the air pulling Yuuri from his stupor. Sitting up on his side, he sent a glare back at Otabek. 

Otabek stared, and nodded to him before leaving the room, his job of waking up Yuuri complete. 

Untangling himself from Phichit’s sleeping form, Yuuri quietly stretched and pulled on a pair of dance pants. A soft whistle behind him made Yuuri turn and smile. “Sorry. I have something I need to do this morning before we have time to ourselves.” 

“What are you doing?” Phichit buried himself under the covers. 

“I’m teaching the second prince to dance.” Yuuri reached his arms over his head arching his back. Phichit let his eyes roam over his body, smiling as he nuzzled his face into the top cover. 

“Really? Why?” Phichit mumbled through the blankets. 

“Because he asked me to. I don’t mind teaching someone if they want to learn.” Yuuri brought one of his arms across his chest, pushing it until he could feel the muscle burn pleasantly. He repeated the action with the other arm. 

“Do you think he would mind if I sat in on the lesson so I could spend time with you?” Phichit asked as he combed his finger through his hair. 

“I think he’d throw a fit.” Yuuri chuckled as he brushed his hands down his sides. 

Phichit slipped from the bed and slid behind Yuuri as he let his fingers playfully trail behind Yuuri’s. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against the other’s ear gently. “Yes, but I think if you told him I taught you how to dance he would be more receptive.” 

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s body as his cheeks colored. “Maybe. But for now I am going to take a walk and get ready. If you are serious about sitting in you need to be back in here before Yuri gets here. Otabek will keep everyone out, and Victor knows better than to come back until lunch.” 

Phichit grinned and hopped back from Yuuri as he winked. “I’ll be back before you’re back from your walk.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and waved off his old friend as he slowly stretched himself out. 

Since he had time Yuuri decided to go ahead and visit his favorite corner of the garden. Not bothering to hide his form from anyone, the former dancing slave moved down the hallway, eyes focused on the path ahead. 

He had walked around with less clothes in the home of his patrons before, so wearing a pair of his dance pants was perfectly comfortable. Also the power it gave him didn’t hurt. 

Yuuri could feel the pull of the eyes of servants and advisers as he moved down the hall and out the entrance towards the gardens. The dirt shifted under his feet as he meandered down the path. 

_Victor left early this morning to meet with Chris. I hope they’re both okay._

Pausing mid-step, Yuuri chanced a look at the large windows of Victor’s office. He hadn’t expected to see his fiance at the windows, but there he was. He let his eyes lock with his lover’s before he gave him a small smirk. Even from where he stood, he didn’t have to imagine the blush on his cheeks. 

Victor stares at me as if I’m priceless. 

Something more resolute and dark crossed over the crown prince’s face. Yuuri knew that look. 

A promise of things to come.

It made Yuuri weak at the knees. Instead of giving in, he turned around and moved through the garden. 

\-----

“No.” 

Yuuri smiled as he stretched on the floor and watched Phichit who stood in front of Yuri. The young prince’s face was pinched, and he looked ready to throw something at the dark-skinned dancer. 

“But Yuri…” Phichit tried again. 

“No. Not even Otabek gets to stay in here with us.” Yurio pointed towards the shut doors where the guard was stationed outside the doors. 

Phichit rested his hands on his hips and leaned forward towards the prince. Yuuri pulled his feet towards him, leaning over his legs and hid a small smile. 

His friend’s eyes lit up. “You’re learning to dance to impress him.” 

Yuri turned and looked at Yuuri who shrugged. “I didn’t tell him.” 

“He didn’t need to! If you want to learn how to seduce someone through dance then I can definitely teach you.” Phichit grinned as he snapped his fingers and clenched his fist in triumph. 

“Why is he here again?” Yuri turned and motioned to Phichit with the swipe of his hand. Yuri narrowed his eyes and firmly planted himself in front of Yuuri when the other didn’t respond quick enough. 

“Hey!” Yuri growled. 

“Why are you here again?” Yuri scowled pointing at Phichit.

Yuuri buried his face into the crux of his arm as he pulled his arm over his head, trying to stifle a laugh. Phichit winked and moved towards Yuri slowly. He had found a weak spot and was moving in for the kill.

_How many times did he get me to agree to something just like that? Too many times._

“Come on, Yuri. I want to spend every waking moment with Yuuri, and if it means I get to train you in the art of dance to seduce, then that’s even better.” 

Yuri opened and closed his mouth as Phichit slid around him, brushing a hand across the front of his and letting his fingertips trail down to the backs of his shoulders as he walked. “I bet you went to Yuuri because he’s really good at wrapping Victor around his little finger.” 

Yuuri stood up, slowly tracking Phichit’s movements as he slid over in front of Yuri, his fingers brushing down the column of the prince’s neck. “If you want to learn, then you have to use all available means necessary.” 

Yuri gulped, his cheeks flushed and hands clenched at his sides. 

_Have we pushed too far?_

Phichit leaned forward, his chest pressed to Yuri’s back as his hands cupped the pale slender shoulders and slid down his arms. His fingers wrapped around Yuri’s wrists, and he slowly drug Yuri’s hands over his heaving stomach and up his chest. 

Yuuri felt his own cheeks flush as Yuri stared at him, cheeks red and lips parted as he tipped his head back and breathed. 

“Phichit-” Yuuri murmured softly, unsure if they should both gang up on the prince like this. 

Phichit gave him a wicked smile, the same one that had been used before he really went for something he wanted. “Yes?” 

Yuri trembled and tugged himself from the other as he fell forward. 

Right into Yuuri’s waiting arms. 

Yuuri cradled him as Yuri buried his face into his shoulder. Phichit grinned and stood waiting for an answer. “Come on, Yuri. You can’t honestly think that you would be better off with just one of us when you could have two.” 

_How many times had I heard that when it came to our clients? Phichit was always looking out for me._

“Okay.” 

Yuuri blinked as the answer heated against his skin. 

Phichit cupped a hand around his ear. “Huh?” 

Yuri pushed away from both of them and turned, eyes narrowed. “I said _okay_ , but if you two make me look stupid not even Victor or Christophe will be able to save you.” 

Yuuri and Phichit grinned as Phichit clapped his hands together. “The lesson is only for an hour, right? We should definitely get started.”   
\----

The rest of the afternoon went on without much fanfare. 

Phichit helped Yuuri correct and teach the prince several different forms. Yuri had been a diligent student as always, taking each instruction with a scowl or grumble but without storming out. 

Even when Phichit had poked fun at him, the other rose to the bait lashing out at his new teacher. However, Phichit had danced out of reach each time, his laugh bouncing around the room as he continued to help the young prince. 

Yuri finished his lesson and knocked on the door to let Otabek know they were done.   
This was a routine that both had become used to each day, and as he was leaving, Yuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit appraisingly. “You’re wasted on Christophe.” 

Phichit smiled serenely and reached down gently twining his fingers with Yuuri’s. “Thanks. I’ll let him know you said that.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and exited. 

As soon as he was gone, Yuuri turned to Phichit with a small smile. “I think he likes you.” 

“I think he tolerates me. I think the one he likes is you.” Phichit offered as he raised Yuuri’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingertips. 

A warmth stirred in Yuuri’s gut, color rushing his cheeks. “Phichit.” 

“I think while you may be Victor’s fiancee, his little brother is still interested in you. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel that when we were teaching him to dance.” The dancing slave mumbled between kisses, trailing them from his fingertips to the inside of his wrist. 

Yuuri watched him, eyes half hooded. “Phichit, really?” 

Phichit smiled as he placed a kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand before letting it slide from his fingers. “Are you so bashful that you’d refuse a little bit of affection from me?” 

“I have a fiance,” Yuuri reminded him quietly.

“Yes, you do. But what I share with you is a little different from that unwavering devotion you get from Victor.” Phichit teased as he moved.

Yuuri followed along at a more subdued pace. 

_This is very familiar. Too familiar._

It made his heart ache in his chest as the other dancer turned pushing the door open. Phichit looked to Yuuri with a small smile. “I think we should get the sweat off our bodies and talk while we bathe.” 

The suggestion was a good one. 

Tugging the snaps at the side of his pants, Yuuri wandered in. Ringing the small bell twice, a slave came in and drew the water, adding rose oil at his request. Phichit clapped his hands together in delight. “Yuuri, that smells wonderful.” 

“I thought so too. Victor bought a whole case of the oil just because I told him it smelled good.” Yuuri smiled as he pushed the soft silky material down his body and let it pool on the floor. Reaching over, he picked it up and placed it on a small shelf. 

The tub was large enough for several people, and it reminded him of times past. 

“I hate taking baths alone,” Yuuri whispered more to himself than to the other dancer.

“Well, you won’t have to.” Phichit had already removed his clothing and placed them on the shelf. Without sparing Yuuri another glance, Phichit wandered towards the edge of the tub. Yuuri held his breath and watched his best friend inspect the foliage around the large tub.

“Thank you.” Yuuri breathed as he licked his lower lip. 

_What would Victor think?_

He was pretty sure if Victor were here, he’d be the first one to request they continue, watching with a small grin. When things inevitably progressed, he would have unabashedly touched himself. 

Shaking the thought from his head, Yuuri took off his glasses and turned away from Phichit to place them on the shelf with his discarded pants. 

Yuuri felt Phichit’s eyes on him, roaming over his back and body. It was easy for him to settle into the feeling as he slowly slid into the tub and sank low enough so that only his head poked out of the water. 

Phichit climbed in soon after sighing heavily. “This water feels _so_ good.” 

Yuuri smiled slightly over the top of the water as he reached his foot out poking him with his toe. Phichit smiled back and brought his foot up against Yuuri’s and wiggled his toes. Yuuri had grown accustomed to seeing it when they had spent their nights off, relaxing and watching the people pass on the street below. 

“If I shut my eyes, I could almost picture us home,” Yuuri spoke softly. 

Phichit let his eyes slide shut. “Home.” 

Shifting down onto the lower step of the tub, Yuuri dunked his head into the almost too warm water. He came up combing his hands through his hair slicking it off of his face. 

Phichit brushed his hands through the water, bringing his fingertips to his nose to smell them. “Do you think Victor would tell Christophe where he got this fragrance?” 

“I’m sure you could even ask him.” Yuuri assured his friend. 

Phichit flicked a bit of water at Yuuri. “I think you assume that he would willingly talk to me.” 

“He talked to you last night?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side. 

“Only because you were there. I’m sure that if I were to have a private conversation with him, he wouldn’t be so forthcoming.” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Phichit, saying things like that aren’t like you at all,” Yuuri shook his head.

Phichit tipped back into the water, his shoulders hitting the edge of the large tub. He stared up at the ceiling. “I think I started feeling less like myself when you left.” 

Yuuri winced. 

He had left Phichit in that small apartment. He had left Phichit who had opened up and shared everything with him, and he had just walked away without a thought. 

“What I did was-” 

Phichit flicked more water at Yuuri. “Don’t. Stop. I didn’t come here to argue or get upset with you.” 

_Then why did you come?_

“Just tell me, Yuuri. Why did you leave without saying anything at all?” Phichit let his voice drop to barely above a whisper. 

Yuuri slid around the tub and pressed his hip against Phichit’s. The warmth of his skin was warmer than the water. Phichit turned to face him, pressing his lower leg to Yuuri’s hip. “I didn’t know what I should do. Everything happened so fast. Victor had come with a few of his advisers, and after I danced I found out he had bought my contract out.” 

Phichit sucked in a breath as he nodded slowly. “So, it was that quick.” 

“I asked at first if I could go get my things, but you’ve seen Victor. He just kind of-” Yuuri trailed off and motioned with his hand. 

“Dives in and goes big?” Phichit finished with a smile. 

“Yeah. He literally told me he’d give me the world Phichit. I told him I didn’t want to be a kept pet to some high ruler, and you probably heard that he stepped down from succession.” Yuuri shook his head and brushed his hair away from his face. 

“He did that for _you_?!” Phichit’s voice rose as his eyebrows met his bangs. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, and he nodded. “I told him I didn’t want to throw everything away that I had learned only to end up on the streets. I told him to prove he was serious and that he wanted me.” 

Phichit whistled softly. “He stepped down to prove he wanted to keep you?” 

“More like he wanted me to quit being a dancing slave and be his. Apparently, it was love at first sight.” Yuuri muttered, his eyes not leaving the top of the water. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Phichit murmured softly. 

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?” 

“Yuuri how many times did we go over this? You should believe in yourself and your abilities more. You’re beautiful when you dance, but you’re even more beautiful when you’re just you.” Phichit reached out and brushed Yuuri’s cheek with the side of his finger. 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. “Phichit…” 

“Don’t look at me like that. There was a reason you were able to be pulled away. I was too weak to make you stay.” Phichit uttered with a small humorless smile. 

“That’s not true.” Yuuri whispered, grabbing Phichit’s shoulders.

“Isn’t it? We shared a lot Yuuri. We shared a life together, and I taught you how to dance and give people pleasure, but I couldn’t ask you to stay.” Phichit shook his head ruefully. 

“Phichit, you are so full of life. I would have eventually just brought you down.” Yuuri leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the top of his friend’s shoulder. Phichit brushed his fingertips down Yuuri’s side. 

“It doesn’t surprise me you would think that, but when you left, I felt like something was missing here.” Phichit gently unlatched Yuuri’s hand from his shoulder and pressed it against his chest. 

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “Oh Phichit…” 

Phichit shook his head. “Don’t make me fight a literal ruler for you. Just let me be close to you for a while, and then we can move on from here.” 

Yuuri nodded slowly and Phichit smiled, gratefully. “Thank you, Yuuri.” 

“I’m sorry I left you,” Yuuri managed to whisper. 

Phichit nodded and smiled back, looking more like himself. “I’m sorry for not stopping you.” 

A nice gentle silence filled the space between them, and it felt just like he was home again. It didn’t bother Yuuri in the slightest. 

“Thank you for coming to find me.” Yuuri smiled as he leaned away from Phichit. 

“Of course I had to come find you. You have to tell me everything about your stay here and about what kind of people Victor and little Yuri are.” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Little Yuri?” 

Phichit grinned. “It seemed better than Yuri, Number Two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am with another update to this fic. I enjoyed most writing this chapter due to the Phichit and Yuuri dynamics, and to a lesser extent Victor and Chris. I hope you enjoy the way their relationships are starting to unfold in this universe as I am pretty proud with how it is playing out. 
> 
> Like normal if you liked the chapter update please leave a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> If you'd like to follow what else I'm up to please follow me on tumblr at [regaldragonscribe](http://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Also, thanks to my wonderful beta @dreamerxatxheart for helping me out.


	3. After Dinner Entertainment

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Victor sighed and shut his eyes as he slumped back against the warm chair, papers in front of him forgotten. 

_I don’t feel like Chris and I really got to the heart of the matter._

So, Chris was jealous of his relationship with Yuuri. 

Victor just needed to mull the information over and accept it. That was all he could do. 

Brushing a hand through his hair, he sighed gently as he stared towards the far wall in his office. Tapping his fingers loudly against the wooden desk top, Victor narrowed his eyes. 

_How can I fix this?_

Victor’s agitation at the situation quietly continued to grow until he slapped his hands on the desk.

 _I can’t afford to estrange him. He’s a powerful ally, but he is also my best friend._

Tipping his head back, Victor let his eyes wander over the ornate ceiling above his head. “What am I supposed to do about all this?” 

His thoughts and private time were finally swept away by the ringing of the early evening bell. Victor’s stomach cut through the tension with a low drown out growl. The king-to-be touched a hand over his stomach and stood. “Time to get ready for dinner.” 

Moving out of his office, Victor wandered slowly down the large hall towards where all the hallways met in a large foyer. His eyes flitted about the golden area. Turning down the hall to his quarters, Victor heard laughing as Phichit and Yuuri came into sight. 

His fiance was dressed in a expensive tunic that went down a little past his waist to his mid-thigh and a pair of black pants. His hair was down and bangs sat on his forehead obscuring his glasses. Phichit had his arm thrown around his shoulders and was dressed in a sheer gold and red top with gold cuffs on his upper forearms to match his golden collar. The smile on Yuuri’s face took his breath away. 

“I also made Minako promise that she would take care of my hamsters until I was able to come get them,” Phichit wheezed. 

Yuuri tossed back his head and laughed. “I’m sure she was absolutely horrified.” 

“She really was, but she was true to her word, and I made sure Christophe gave her something for the trouble,” Phichit hummed and looked up to Victor with a wide smile. 

Victor felt at a loss as he studied the two friends. 

Yuuri turned and smiled at Victor, untangling himself from Phichit’s embrace. “Victor!” 

Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri as he hugged him. “Hello, my love. Did you have a good day?” 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, actually. It was nice to catch up with Phichit and just reconnect.” 

Victor leaned forward burying his face in Yuuri’s hair arms tightening. 

Yuuri twisted his head up to try and look at his fiance. “Victor?” 

Victor inhaled and held his breath for a second before he pulled back and looked down at Yuuri. “Yes?” 

Yuuri stared up at him. “Is something wrong?” 

Victor chuckled. “Not at all. I’m just so glad to see you.” 

Yuuri pursed his lips. Victor sighed softly as the younger man turned towards his friend. “Phichit, do you think that we could catch up some more at dinner?” 

Phichit smiled, “Of course! I should probably go check on Christophe. I’m sure he probably needs help getting ready.” 

“Oh! Yeah about dinner, do we have to eat in the large hall Victor?” Yuuri turned his attention back to Victor. 

Victor shook his head. “I guess not. We can use the private dining room instead. I’ll send word to Yuri and Otabek.” 

Phichit waved his hand. “I’ll do it. I’m heading that way anyway, if that’s okay?” 

Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri nodded. “Thanks Phichit. I’m going to help Victor get ready for dinner. I’ll see you in about an hour.” 

Phichit smiled. “Don’t have too much fun without me!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Victor watched the other retreat from the mouth of the hall down another long corridor that led to the guest rooms. Yuuri looked up again at him and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on. Let’s go get you dressed, Victor. Then we can talk about what’s bothering you.” 

“You have always been so perceptive, my flower,” Victor murmured as he let Yuuri herd him down the hall away from prying eyes. 

\----

The trip to their room was silent. 

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but Victor hated that the silence that lingered between them felt so insurmountable. Taking a deep breath, he stood in the middle of the room as Yuuri brushed his hands over his chest to unbutton his shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor looked down at his lover. “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri plucked the buttons on the shirt he wore with nimble fingers. If Victor hadn’t been watching, he might not have noticed what Yuuri was doing. 

Victor sucked in a deep breathe. “Why are you apologizing?” 

“Ever since that night with Christophe, you’ve had to deal with this.” Yuuri motioned to the clothing and around them with a flourish of his fingers. 

“Yuuri, I told you I love you and I will protect you, even if it means that I have to do so in a way that I didn’t anticipate.” Victor reached up, and Yuuri batted his hand away with a frown and continued to unbutton his shirt. 

“You know I wasn’t talking about that.” Yuuri sighed softly. 

Victor bit the inside of his cheek as Yuuri’s hands brushed the shirt from his shoulders, guiding it down his pale arms. Yuuri’s eyes stayed focused on the shirt as he carefully folded it and placed it on the edge of their bed. 

“I can’t ask you to take back what happened or what I witnessed. You know that.” Victor tried to soothe the other. 

“No. I can’t take back what happened, but you’ve been protecting yourself. You were hurt by your brother, your best friend, and then by me,” Yuuri muttered as he quietly tugged at the knotted sash on Victor’s hip. 

Victor held his breath as his hands came down and quietly helped to undo the complicated knot. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed as he finally dislodged the piece of silk and tossed it with the shirt. His eyes wandered over Victor’s torso, and Victor felt a small smile tug at his lips. “Like something you see?” 

Yuuri pressed his fingers into Victor’s chest. “You don’t have to worry about me doing something like that again. You gave me my freedom, I would only do something like that again if -” 

Victor reached down and guided Yuuri’s face up. “You would if…?” 

“If it would please you,” Yuuri breathed as his cheeks flushed. 

Victor leaned forward and brushed his lips to his fiance’s. “Oh my love, you spoil me so much.” 

Yuuri smiled at him and leaned up pressing his lips to Victor’s. 

Victor wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist pulling him flush against his body. Yuuri’s fingers paused at his hip, fingering the fasteners there as he let his eyes slide shut with a pleased hum. 

Leaning back, Victor smiled. “I’ll be okay.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a small amused huff. “Oh, I’m sure.” 

Victor gently brushed his fingers down the column of Yuuri’s neck. “Weren’t you supposed to be helping me get dressed? It’s like you just stopped halfway.” 

Yuuri’s fingers tugged at the fasteners, plucking them open; the side splitting to show off one of Victor’s pale hips. Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“You’re staring again” Victor grinned as Yuuri pushed the pants to the ground. Victor moved so Yuuri could pick up the pants and fold them. Just like with the other articles of clothing, Yuuri placed them at the edge of the bed. 

Victor stretched his arms over his head and arched his back as he groaned. “It’s hard sitting in a chair all day. It makes my back stiff.” 

“Maybe you should have a back massage.” Yuuri ran his fingers down the middle of Victor’s back. 

Victor’s breath caught in the back of his throat, his cheeks flushing at the gentle touch. Yuuri hid a smile as his fingers trailed over Victor’s lower back and between his cheeks. 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped.

“What?” Yuuri leaned over to shoot a small grin at his fiance. 

“Dinner is soon, isn’t it?” Victor turned to look towards the window at the large clock, squinting at the hands. 

“Since when have you cared about dinner over this?” Yuuri murmured, his arms wrapping around Victor’s naked waist. Yuuri pressed his chest against Victor’s back as he felt his lover’s hands gently cover his own and squeeze. 

“I want to respect your time with your friend.” Victor’s voice strained. 

“I spent all day with him. I can afford spend a little time with you before we have obligations to our friends.” Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Victor’s shoulder, nuzzling closer. Victor’s fingers gripped his hands as he let out a breathy sigh. 

“You’re going to be my downfall, love,” Victor grumbled with no real weight behind his words. 

“Only if you let me fall with you.” Yuuri hummed, working his way back around to Victor’s face. 

“So affectionate, my love. What did I do to deserve you?” Victor murmured, guiding his hand up as he let the pad of his thumb swipe over Yuuri’s lower lip. 

Yuuri parted his lips, eyes sliding shut as he took the tip of Victor’s thumb past his lips, sucking gently. He didn’t need to look at Victor to know that the other was utterly captivated by him. He could feel the heat of Victor’s eyes on him and the love he had for Yuuri. 

“Yuuri.” Victor rumbled. 

_There he is. There’s my Vitya…_

Yuuri could hear the heat underneath Victor’s voice, and he could feel a pleasant curling heat settle in his lower stomach. 

“I guess we can be a little late to dinner.” 

Yuuri leaned back, Victor’s finger sliding out of his mouth with a soft pop. Opening up one eye at him, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he slowly lowered himself to the ground before Victor. 

\-----

They weren’t as they thought they would be. After a quick intimate moment, Victor dressed quickly into comfortable loungewear and ushered his lover to the private dining area. 

The room was not as grand or big as the feast room that they sat in the night before. This was the dining room that was used frequently when there were no parties or festivities. It was only for the royal family and was closer and more intimate than the other. 

Yuuri settled next to Victor and Phichit. For once, Yuri had convinced Otabek to sit next to him. Christophe had taken his place next to Phichit. 

“About time you quit fucking around and come to dinner,” Yuri muttered as the servants brought them dinner. 

“You could have had them serve dinner at your request. You didn’t need to wait for us.” Victor pointed out with a small smile. 

“And what? Have you barge in looking thoroughly sexed up and debauched and ruin our appetites? No thank you,” Yuri groused as Otabek shook his head. 

“I think someone is just upset he’s not getting any.” Phichit chirped and picked up his water goblet. Yuuri felt his cheeks flush. Yuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit and reached for his dinner knife. 

“Now, Yuri, what have I told you about using the dinnerware as a weapon?” Victor motioned to his younger brother. Yuri forcefully placed the knife back on the placemat setting. 

“My hero.” Phichit grinned at Victor, pressing the back of his wrist against his forehead pretending to faint against Christophe’s shoulder. 

“I, for one, think a couple that in love is beautiful when they can’t keep their hands off each other. Don’t mind us,” Christophe teased winking at Victor. 

“You would like to watch.” Victor snorted and wrapped his left arm around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Really? Do we really have to talk about sex at the table?” Yuri threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“It’s better than talking about nothing at all.” Phichit smiled innocently. 

“Speaking of sex…” Christophe started with a small grin. 

“No. No one is allowed to talk about sex while dinner is being served!” Yuri slapped his hands down on the table so hard all the glasses shook and the silverware clinked in protest. 

Victor rolled his eyes. “I forget some of us are five at the table.” 

Yuri snarled and threw his napkin at Victor’s face. “Some of us have common decency, you pervert!” 

Yuuri watched as the others continued to chat amicably, his eyes finding Phichit’s as he smiled at his friend. Phichit scooted closer to Christophe, tipping his head against his owner’s shoulder and reaching down to twine his fingers with his. 

Victor took in the sight around him.

Friends, family, and love. This had been everything that had been slightly out of focus. He had always wanted to have it, but there had never been a chance until he had met Yuuri. 

Reaching down, he let his fingers brush over the back of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri smiled up at him. 

_My heart feels full._

Yuuri leaned up against his side. “Did our talk help at all?” 

“Oh, you count that as talking?” Victor drew the pad of his thumb soothingly over the back of Yuuri’s hand. His lover smiled and shook his head slowly, nuzzling into his shoulder, eyes sliding shut. 

“Victor…” Yuuri murmured so softly Victor almost didn’t catch it. 

The crown prince turned to place a chaste kiss on the side of Yuuri’s jaw. “Yes. It did. Talking with you always helps.” 

“Good. We can do this. They are our friends,” Yuuri reminded him. 

“What is that over there? Are you two planning on leaving us after eating?” Christophe called out, hand delicately holding his wine glass, cheeks flushed. His eyes moved slowly from Victor to Yuuri with a small smirk. 

“Actually, Yuuri and I were thinking of moving the party back to our room once we finished eating. You know, for some adult entertainment?” Victor brought Yuuri’s hand up to his lips, brushing them against the inside of his wrist. 

Phichit leaned forward, eyes on the display of affection. “Why could I never get you to let me give you kisses like that?” 

Yuuri’s face darkened with embarrassment. “Phichit!” 

“What? It’s true. Also, it’s not like everyone here doesn’t know some part of our past.” Phichit laughed. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and brandished his napkin at Phichit. “Yes, we know you two used to perform together. No need for a demonstration.” 

Phichit turned to Yuri grabbing his spoon and dipping it into the tomato soup in front of him. “You got a demonstration earlier.” 

Christophe inhaled a little of his wine, and Victor turned his head to Yuri looking absolutely wounded. “What?! You got a show from them?” 

Instead of getting upset, Yuri pressed his napkin to his face, grumbling into the thin cloth. “Oh my god.” 

Victor turned to Yuuri. “When do I get my show?!” 

Yuuri tipped his head to the side as he reached for his own wine cup. “When I’m good and drunk.” 

“He always did his work best when he we drunk.” Phichit purred in agreement giving Victor a thumbs up. 

Victor chuckled and brushed his fingers over the backs of Yuuri’s shoulders encouragingly. “What exactly are you showing my little brother?” 

“Not what you’re thinking about. Definitely nothing like that,” Yuuri mumbled against the rim of his glass. 

“Well, I think you should probably show me what he saw anyway.” Victor smiled down at his lover. Yuuri made a soft noise as he took another few gulps of wine and reached forward for his salad. 

“I hope you would permit me to see exactly what they are going to show you later?” Christophe asked, hoarsely. 

“Of course. It would be rude not to give you some sort of special show.” Victor decided after a few moments. Christophe smiled at him, eyes half lidded as he tipped his glass to him. 

“Is this what it’s going to be like when I have sex? Am I going to lose all sense of decency?” Yuri sputtered turning to stare up at Otabek. The head of his personal guard reached down between them and pressed his fingers to the top of his charge’s hand soothingly. 

“You’re the most normal of them all,” Otabek uttered to the blond prince. 

“I can still hear you, Otabek,” Victor warned in a sing-song voice. 

Otabek cleared his throat and busied himself with serving Yuri some soup and salad among other small foods. When he was done, served himself and dug in. 

Satisfied with their agreement to perform together in private for Phichit’s owner and Yuuri’s fiance, Phichit turned and whispered into Yuuri’s ear. 

Whatever he had said, Victor noticed the large blush that spread over the entirety of Yuuri’s face, sliding down his neck, under his shirt. 

Victor couldn’t wait for dinner to be over. 

\---- 

Once everyone had finished, Victor ordered the table to be cleared. 

Yuri paused at the doorway, looking towards Victor. “Don’t push him too hard. If he doesn’t want to do it, he shouldn’t have to.” 

With that, the blond left the older group to themselves. 

Victor frowned and looked to Yuuri. Yuuri stared after the young prince and then back to Victor with a small smile. “I think he’s just worried about me after what happened last time.” 

_Everyone is still really worried about that._

It was evident in the way that Christophe treated Yuuri and with the way that Yuuri acted with his brother. Out of everyone, Yuuri seemed to feel the most at ease with the aftermath of the incident. 

Victor reached down clasping his fingers with his fiance’s. “I’m so spoiled.” 

“Don’t forget you said that.” Yuuri winked at him and slowly led him back to their private entertainment room. Desserts had been set up on a side table as well as large plush cushions in front of a small raised platform. 

Yuuri disengaged from Victor and wandered over to Phichit. “We should do this right if we are going to do it at all.” 

“That would be good. Oh, I’m so excited! Victor and Christophe are in for a treat,” Phichit babbled as they moved out of view and into the bedroom. 

Victor made himself comfortable on the pillows near Christophe with a sigh. Christophe curled himself up on a black cushion, hand picking at a thread. “Do you think they will give us enough time to finish our talk?” 

“I thought we had.” Victor inclined his head towards Christophe. 

“I think we got through most of it, but I didn’t get to ask you exactly what you wanted to happen between us now that you know.” Christophe smoothed his hand out on the velvet of the pillow beneath him. Victor bit his lower lip. 

“I just want us to be okay with each other again. I don’t know quite what that means yet, but I know that it means I want to still be friends,” Victor answered as he picked at the edge of his cushion.

“What about touching or being touched?” Christophe asked softly. 

Victor’s fingers stilled. Had Christophe and Yuuri touched each other with his permission, he would be more inclined to the idea. However, his thoughts wandered back to drunken evenings where they had also embraced each other, trying to figure out their bodies and each other. 

“I think if we go slow, we should be fine,” Victor responded, fingers resuming their swirls on the pattern of the cushion. 

Christophe let out a quick huff of air before smiling at his friend. “I’m glad.” 

The soft utterance had Victor’s heart pounding just a little more in his chest. Sitting up, Victor reached over grabbing a strawberry from the plate nearest them and nibbled on the end. Christophe rolled his eyes and reached up to pluck his own fruit from the plate. 

A musician was shown into the room with nothing more than a drum in one hand and his stick in the other. 

Victor couldn’t help the grin that split his face. 

“Are we going to need more wine?” Christophe asked. 

Before Victor had an answer for Christophe, his breath was taken away as his fiance and best friend reappeared slowly padding across the raised stage. Victor’s eyes roamed over each man in front of him, his heart suddenly in his throat. 

Phichit stood on the left and Yuuri to the right. Phichit wore a pair of golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles which matched the collar around his neck. Red silk was draped across his chest in an x-pattern and was secured to his back. The pants around his waist dipped low and were decorated with a beautiful gold trim. The red fabric billowed out on Phichit’s slender frame. The sides of the pants were open from ankle to hip showing off his toned legs as he walked. 

Yuuri had found his old golden cuffs and used the color as an accent against his skin and the black of his pants. He had forgone a shirt or any sort of covering for his chest, choosing to show off his lean body instead to Victor and Christophe. The black pants shifted with each step and clung sinfully close. He had knotted a silk scarf around his waist. Two golden medallions hung from its ends past his knees. 

Both Yuuri and Phichit turned to smile and nod to each other before turning back to their captive audience. 

Victor’s mouth felt suddenly too dry. “Yes. More wine.” 

Phichit raised his hands above his hand, and Yuuri mirrored him. The command for wine died on Victor’s lips as both men began to move to the easy beat of the drum. Turning towards each other, still mirroring their movements, Yuuri and Phichit glided past each other, hips slowly gyrating in tandem with the beat. 

Victor couldn’t breathe. 

He kept his eyes glued to both of them. If he had been watching two performers that weren’t his fiance and his friend, he would have been more able to objectively enjoy the performance. Where Yuuri was more subdued and powerful, Phichit’s own movements complemented and kept the balance between them. 

Yuuri rocked his hips fluidly from side to side catching Victor’s attention with a devil-may-care grin. Phichit sliding back behind him, hands brushing down Yuuri’s sides as he moved, his hands skimmed over his torso. Yuuri arched his back and slowly tipped his head against Phichit’s shoulder as his body seamlessly obeyed him. 

That could not have been easy to learn. 

“This is hot,” Christophe rambled, eyes-wide on Phichit and Yuuri. 

Victor nodded. 

He didn’t trust his voice. 

Phichit easily guided Yuuri’s body as his hands clasped Yuuri’s, pulling them up above their heads as he slid to the side and turned to face Yuuri. They slid away from each other, Yuuri facing the back of the stage and Phichit facing the front, as they mirrored each other and twisted around one another again. 

The drum crescendoed, and Phichit spun around Yuuri, smile more seductive and playful than Victor had seen in the entire time he had been there. 

_They’re gorgeous together._

As Yuuri moved past Phichit, his fingers brushed over one of his bare hips as he spun and reached out clasping the other’s hand pulling Phichit close. Phichit gracefully twirled into Yuuri’s arms as his hands landed on Yuuri’s hips slipping just underneath the dance pants, his lips inches from Yuuri’s as the drum struck three final beats. 

Both turned, cheeks flushed and breathing audible as they stood in each other’s arms. 

Christophe and Victor could only stare before Yuuri squeezed Phichit’s waist. “I think we broke them.” 

Phichit reluctantly pulled away, eyes on Christophe’s as he smiled. “I think so.” 

Victor buried his face into his palms with a soft groan, and Christophe cleared his throat and looked at the ground. 

“Phichit, I owe you money for teaching Yuuri to look like that.” Victor whined from between his fingers. 

“I think you owe him more than money,” Christophe added as he reached for one of the wine glasses the servant held out to him. Victor mirrored his movements. Yuuri pushed his hair back, sliding into Victor’s lap, Phichit doing the same to Christophe. 

“What is this?” Victor asked as he shifted uncomfortably underneath his fiance. 

Yuuri smiled innocently, plucking the glass from his hand and downing the contents in four gulps. Phichit busied his hands over the shirt Christophe wore, popping each button open slowly. Lowering the chalice from his lips, Yuuri smiled up at Victor. “You wanted to see us perform. We aren’t done yet.” 

“Oh.” Victor heard his voice. It had taken on that breathy quality that only Yuuri could make him have. 

“Oh.” Yuuri mimicked as he brushed his hand down Victor’s abdomen. 

\---- 

The night wore on, and the drinks continued well into the night. Victor stared, face red, shirt open as Yuuri mouthed at his neck trading between gentle kisses and sharp nips. 

It was hard to move, hard to think as Yuuri and Phichit both led the conversation between the four of them in the room. 

“There was this one noble once who thought it would be a good idea to try and book us for the entire evening,” Phichit rasped fondly, his fingers drawing small patterns on Christophe’s lower stomach just above his belly button. 

“Oh?” Victor gulped. His pulse pounded in his head as his arms wound around Yuuri, who purred in his ear. 

Christophe’s eyes were closed and his arms holding his body up. His stomach heaved under each touch as Phichit brushed his pointer finger around the rim of his belly button. 

“Mmmhmm.” Phichit drawled as he leaned forward kissing the pulse point at Christophe’s neck and shifting his hips just so to draw out a low moan from his master. 

Victor brushed his hand over Yuuri’s lower back earning him a hard nip. “Don’t touch. Just feel.” 

Victor’s hand dropped to the cushion beside him as Yuuri shifted and rocked his hips slowly. “Good boy.” 

_Oh, the things this is doing to me._

“Would you like some more wine, master?” Yuuri teased as he brought the goblet up to Victor’s lips. Without complaint, Victor parted his lips as the wine filled his mouth, and he swallowed. The warmth slid down into the pit of his belly as his hips twitched causing Yuuri to nearly spill the wine. 

“What happened with the man?” Christophe asked as Phichit pressed a kiss to his earlobe, sucking on it briefly. 

Phichit whispered, “We ate him alive and took everything he had with him within an hour.” 

Christophe groaned and chuckled tipping his head towards Phichit. “I can believe it.” 

Phichit smiled and lifted the cup of wine to his lips as he rocked his hips forward earning him a hiss. Setting it back on the side table, Phichit smirked. “The best part was that I could choose who I’d service, and if I didn’t want to, I’d get Yuuri.” 

Victor opened his eyes and looked over at Phichit. He hadn’t expected for Phichit to be looking at him with a small smirk on his lips. “Hello Victor.” 

Yuuri bit down on his shoulder making his fiance whimper. “H-hello.” 

Phichit slowly slid off Christophe’s lap and occupied the space between them. “Did you know I taught Yuuri everything he knows?” 

Victor felt as if his heart may explode out of his chest any moment. “He dances very well.” 

Phichit slowly crawled up and reached out grabbing Yuuri by the hips and sliding him away from Victor’s lap into his own. “Not just dancing Victor. Every bit of pleasure he gives you, I gave to him to teach him how to please others.” 

Yuuri shivered and arched his back as Phichit’s hands brushed over his abdomen, and he cupped Yuuri over the silk. Yuuri’s head shot back against his shoulder. “Phich-ah!” 

Victor watched the dancers move together as Phichit soothed Yuuri quietly with soft touches as he leaned back against Phichit’s muscled chest. “Aren’t you younger than him?” 

“I’ve been giving others pleasure ever since I can remember, whether it be by dance or their bodies,” Phichit murmured as his fingers toyed with the knot of Yuuri’s sash, untying it as it loosened the top of his pants and he was able to dip his fingers under the fabric and touch his friend directly. 

Yuuri’s eyes were trained on Victor, his cheeks rosy and eyes glazed over in pleasure. 

Victor reached out and brushed his finger over the seam of Yuuri’s lips. “Show me.” 

Phichit smiled as Christophe slowly crawled over near Victor’s other hip to watch the show, eyes dark with lust. “So beautiful, the both of you.” 

“Phichit,” Yuuri gasped. Phichit’s hand curled around his twitching cock, stroking once. The dark-haired dancer’s back arched off of Phichit’s chest as his hands settled on Phichit’s legs.

“Such a good boy. Are you going to show Victor how good you can be for me?” Phichit crooned as his fingers grasped Yuuri more firmly, slowly sliding his hand up and down his cock. 

Victor felt as if his focus had been sharpened down to a point. Phichit continued to slide his hand up and down Yuuri at a torturously slow pace. Victor had never been as hard as he was right then. 

Tapping his fingers to Yuuri’s hip, Phichit didn’t even have to say anything as Yuuri raised up onto his knees, and Phichit pulled his pants down his hips, releasing his cock. Phichit smiled at Victor. “Remember, this is all part of the show. Don’t touch.” 

Phichit quietly guided Yuuri’s hands to each one of Victor’s shoulders. “Grab hold of him, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s hands latched to his shoulders as his body quivered and he arched forward towards Victor, his eyes locking with his lover’s. Yuuri’s lower lip trembled as he shivered and gasped. Phichit shifted behind him and unclasped the fasteners on the side of his pants. 

“Victor...please…” Yuuri whimpered, softly licking his lower lip. 

“Look at what you do to him.” Phichit grinned as he quietly turned to the side of the room motioning to a servant. The young man left quickly and came back with oil. 

Victor leaned forward and brushed his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri fisted his hands into the fabric of Victor’s shoulders trembling as he gasped and rocked back against Phichit’s hand. 

Christophe groaned, palming his hand over his pants, lips parted and eyes trained hard on Phichit as he moved. Victor reached out, but Yuuri shook his head, tears at the corners of his eyes. “No touching.” 

“You are going to drive me mad, my love.” Victor moaned softly, voice cracking. 

“Go crazy,” Yuuri whispered, his lips inches from Victor’s. He had been about to say something else when he pressed his forehead to Victor’s neck with a gasp and followed by a drawn out moan. 

Phichit had coated his fingers in the oil, and while Victor had kept Yuuri distracted, he had pressed one finger inside the other, curling it as he twisted his wrist to find that special spot. “Where is it?” 

Yuuri trembled, head tipping back as he gasped and cried out softly, body going ramrod stiff. 

“There it is,” Phichit murmured as he gently pressed the bundle of nerves inside Yuuri over and over again. Yuuri’s breath became more audible as he made soft wanton noises at the back of his throat. 

Phichit leaned forward pressing kisses to his neck. His eyes locked on Victor for a moment as Yuuri whimpered and thrust back towards him. “If you want to see him go absolutely crazy, then don’t let him come.” 

Yuuri shuddered, and his back trembled as his member rested heavy between his legs. 

Victor shivered, his hands twitching as he reached out and paused mid-reach. He had been told not to touch. A whimper worked its way up his throat and past his lips. “You two are going to kill me.” 

Christophe nodded and gasped. “Yes. We are going to be dead by the end of it.” 

“Oh, come on boys. You can’t tell me that you would honestly die and miss this.” Phichit hummed and twisted his wrist again causing Yuuri to jump and gasp, his body trembling as he panted. 

“Phichit.” Yuuri whimpered. 

“Hmm?” Phichit answered as he added a second finger pushing in as deep as he could. Yuuri twitched, his legs straddling over one of Victor’s, his cock leaking shamelessly as his abdomen tensed and relaxed, his hips twitching. 

“Phi-phichit please,” Yuuri gasped, turning to look over his shoulder at his best friend. 

“No. You know how pretty you are when you wait. Don’t you want to be pretty for Victor and Christophe?” Phichit asked. Yuuri rocked his hips back eagerly against the fingers as he turned away from his friend and buried his face against Victor’s neck once more, fingers gripping hard at his fiance’s shoulders. 

“Pleasepleasemoreah-ah-please...ah!” Yuuri whimpered in a mantra right below Victor’s ear, lips right against the column of Victor’s neck. 

“Oh my god.” Victor breathed as he let his eyes wander back towards Phichit. 

Yuuri’s body jumped again when Phichit added another finger. Yuuri started to fuck himself back towards Phichit in earnest.

“Okay, baby. Come back to me,” Phichit breathed. 

Yuuri forced his hands up off of Victor’s shoulders, scooting away from Victor’s eyes on him as Phichit pulled him into his lap, chest slotted against Yuuri’s back. Phichit rested his chin against Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri kicked off his pants fully and pressed against Phichit. 

“Good boy. Spread your legs so they get a good show,” Phichit moaned. 

Victor wasn’t sure his brain was working anymore. It was as if he wasn’t able to form a coherent thought when Phichit shifted and Yuuri reached back taking his friend’s cock in his hand. Somewhere between Phichit fingering Victor’s fiance open and pulling him back, he had been able to slick himself up with the oil. 

Yuuri gripped the base of Phichit’s cock and lifted himself up guiding the other into him. A satisfied groan left Yuuri as he sunk down on Phichit’s lap. “Yessss.” 

Phichit smiled and kissed down his neck, looking towards Christophe sending the man a wink. Christophe returned it and blew him a kiss. 

_How can he flirt when I can barely move?_

Of course, the thought was quickly driven out of his head as Phichit drew out and thrust roughly back into Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes widened, lips parted in a silent scream as his hand shot out for something to ground him. Phichit anticipated this, reaching his hand out and twining his finger’s with Yuuri’s. He repeated the motion once, twice, three times, and Yuuri gasped and cried out, tears trickling down his cheeks, eyes sliding shut. 

Victor reached down slowly sliding his hand into his pants. Christophe grunted beside him and shook his head pulling Victor’s hand away. “No. Let me do this for you.” 

His hand was quickly replaced by Christophe’s. He slowly thrust into his friend’s hand. 

“Yuuri, you’re so beautiful,” Phichit breathed against his neck as he ground himself into him, withdrawing as little as possible as Yuuri’s body trembled and his thighs jerked up. 

“So tight and hot inside. Mmm...did you miss me?” Phichit teased as he drew out slowly and thrust back deep and quick. 

Yuuri shuddered and gasped as he arched his back, and Victor mimicked him by giving a particularly rough thrust into Christophe’s palm. Christophe groaned and leaned forward pressing his forehead against the side of Victor’s shoulder as he squeezed his hand around him. “That’s it...good.” 

“Phichit please...I can’t.” Yuuri whimpered as his hand reached down to grip his leaking cock. Phichit stopped, his hand gripping his wrist gently. 

“Almost, not quite there,” Phichit huffed, his own voice strained. 

“Phichit! I…please, I can’t. I need you.” Yuuri’s voice came out a breathy whimper. 

Phichit thrust back into his body, picking up the pace as he pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s shoulders. “I know you do.” 

The pace Phichit had set with Yuuri devolved into quick shallow thrusts. It seemed an eternity to Victor before Yuuri whimpered, “ _Please_?” 

Phichit nodded. His hand drifted down to take Yuuri in hand as he squeezed gently and let the pad of his thumb roll over the tip of Yuuri’s cock. “Open your eyes and look at him.” 

Victor heard the command, but when Yuuri actually listened, his hips stuttering as he thrust into Phichit’s hand, Victor shuddered and came with a groan in Christophe’s hand. “Yuuri...gods.” 

Hearing Victor’s voice and watching his lover come undone, Yuuri gasped and shuddered as he bowled over with the force of his own orgasm, hands falling in front of him to catch his body as he tightened around Phichit and shook hard, spilling onto the cushion beneath him. 

With a few more thrusts, Phichit shivered and released inside his friend. He let himself lean against Yuuri’s back, trembling with aftershocks as he took a deep breath and shut his eyes riding the euphoric surge of pleasure inside him. 

Christophe chuckled breathlessly, licking at his fingertips. “Well, that was certainly the cherry on top of a good evening.” 

Victor leaned back on his elbows catching his breath. “What about you?” 

“Trust me. I already got mine.” Christophe shook his head as he motioned to his lap. 

“Oh,” Victor panted. 

“We need to work on that. The slaves probably don’t appreciate you coming in your clothes,” Phichit grumbled, voice raspy. 

Yuuri squirmed and Phichit thrust his hips playfully earning himself a half hearted glare. “You’re still so hard on me.” 

Phichit brushed his hands over Yuuri’s sides. “Because you’re so cute when you beg. That’s not my fault, Yuuri.” 

Victor watched the other with a shake of his head. “Can we have a repeat performance sometime?” 

Phichit grinned up at Victor. “I bet we can work something out.”

Yuuri smacked his arm and Phichit laughed. Victor couldn’t help but shake his head, heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this fic. To those of you who waited patiently and for so long for me to get this out of my system, thank you enjoying this. I hope you guys come to like this story as much as Dark Little Jewel. As always, thanks to my lovely beta at @dreamerxatxheart for all your wonderful work on this fic. I would not have my head attached if it wasn't for you :) 
> 
> Like normal if you liked this fic please leave a comment or kudos. If you want to see what I am up to as far as writing goes feel free to follow me at 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Without further ado, here is the much anticipated second story in the Little Dark Jewel Universe. I hope that the story was worth the wait that everyone put in for it. I have literally been working on this every day for two weeks. There will be 3 chapters, and each will be released on the next couple of Saturdays. 
> 
> Like normal if you like the story comment, or kudos to let me know! 
> 
> If you like my writing and want to keep up with what I'm up to you can do so by following my tumblr at [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/) or my twitter [sterlynsrose](https://twitter.com/sterlynsrose)


End file.
